


他们对你的看法

by Chako



Category: my - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chako/pseuds/Chako
Kudos: 41





	他们对你的看法

◎这种的好好写

◎有种混更的感觉

◎最近被爆豪这个男人gao的一滴也不剩了

爆豪胜己

体力差的要死

第一次才去一次就不行了

后来才逐渐习惯老子的尺寸

喘的很好听（硬了好几次）

每次老子说几句荤话就湿的不行

有次说在上面，

结果动了几下就喊累

啊，老子当然给了她逞能的惩罚

他妈的一直在身下叫胜己哥哥

声音甜的不行

真想grass死她

轰焦冻

○○酱……

身体好软

每次抱在身上就会有反应

好像最喜欢做的时候我在她耳边叫她

喜欢被舔body

会一直叫焦冻然后high潮

她里面好温暖

每次吸的紧紧的不让我出来

自己还羞着脸说不要

好像也喜欢我grass到很深

会止不住的颤抖

荼毘

小姑娘发育很好（笑）

很大

shi的很快，甜腻的叫声能硬很久

某些方面很听话

比如说让她帮我 口

又爽又舒服

最后很乖的咽下去了

哭着说着我坏

悉不知我看到那个表情就想把她给——

死柄木弔

啧，小鬼就是麻烦

一会说被顶到不行了

一会又让我慢一点轻一点

不过很爽就是了

非常不听话

告诫过她不要勾引我

第二天就穿着那种衣服

小鬼就是小鬼，应该多教她大人的事情

上鸣电气

老婆好敏感

有一次对她说我想要你

脸通红的样子太可爱了

我喜欢欺负她

把她压在身下让她叫老公

不叫就不能high潮

最后还是叫了

湿的很快

碰到她的就会战栗

含着眼泪无声的控诉着我

对我诱惑很大


End file.
